Chibi Adventures
by HMOrange216
Summary: Everyday is an adventure when you're a child. This applies to the countries as well. Chibi! Hetalia x Chibi! Reader
1. Hero's Pot of Gold America

**Hero's Pot of Gold**

"Hey Alfie! Look!" You tugged on your best friend Alfred's arm, pointed towards the window. "Right there! It's a rainbow, you see it?"

"Ya know, (name), Big Bro Arthur told me something about rainbows once."

"What?"

"He said that at the end of the rainbow, there is a giant pot of gold that belongs to the fairies!" A long pause came and the two of you stared at each other.

"Alfie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's go get us some gold." Grinning, you hopped off the windowsill and ran towards the front door.

"Last on out has to eat Arthur's food!" You announced.

"It's not that bad..." You stopped halfway to turn back and stare in disbelief. Alfred only smirked and used it as an advantage to get the lead, while shouting "Just kidding!" and slammed the front door shut.

"Alfred F. Jones, when I get out there, I will...I will..." You angrily stomped out, brainstorming punishments for him along the way.

After you finally exited the house and found your best friend hiding in the bushes like a stalker, the two of you walked towards the woods behind his house.

First obstacle that came up: A ten foot hill.

"Al, what should we do?"

"We walk!" He declared, excitedly pumping his fist in the air.

"But...I can't!" You whined.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared I'll fall." You mumbled.

"Hm..." The seven year old tapped his chin, deep in thought.

"I know!" He snapped his fingers. "I, the hero, will carry you up!"

"Are you sure this is okay?" You asked while carefully climbing onto his back.

"Yeah, of course! It'll be fine. Hold on tight!" Step by slow step, he managed to trudge his way up the hill.

Panting, Alfred set you down and collapsed on the grass, catching his breath.

"Are you okay, Alfred? You're sweating a lot!"

"I'm...fine." Letting out a sigh, you used your sleeve to dry his forehead.

"Let's just take a nap here for a while, mkay?" He nodded and closed his eyes. You made yourself comfortable on the grassy area and used his arm as a pillow.

Second Obstacle: Forest dangers and other stories.

The day was getting late, but light enough that the rainbow could still be visible from afar. You two had taken a half hour nap and started to wake.

"Ahh...my arm. My poor, poor arm." Alfred complained while rubbing the sore arm that you slept on.

"Cut it out soldier! Come on, up, up, up!" You barked. "We got some gold to take!"

The two of you ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. Some rustling could be heard in the nearby bushes. You unconsciously scoot closer to Alfred.

"Hey (nickname), have you heard the story about the Flying Mint Bunny?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"Well, Artie told me the Legend of the Flying Mint Bunny." He paused to clear his throat and continued. "Once upon a time, there was a fluffy, mint-green bunny who had the furriest little paws in the world. Francis, an ugly witch who looked like a frog, was visiting her sister in the forest when suddenly, she ran into the green bunny. She became very jealous of its fluffiness and cast a spell on the poor animal. This spell caused the bunny to sprout fluffy green wings and allowed it to fly!" He paused again.

"Then what happens next?" You asked, eager to know the next part.

"Then," Alfred's voice dropped into a low whisper. "the spell turned out to be a curse. What was once a cute, fluffy, green bunny would soon turn into..."

"Into...?" You were a bit shaky at this point, but you just HAD to know the ending.

"A GIANT UGLY BEAR IN THE NASTIEST SHADE OF ORANGE EVER!"

"AHHHH!" You cried, running into Alfred's arms. He was a bit surprised, but pats your back soothingly.

"Um...(name), I'm not finished with the story yet."

"Oh." You seperated and rubbed your eyes, a little embarrassed. "You can continue."

"Okay. Ahem. So now, once a month, the Flying Mint Bunny appears in these very woods. Whenever little wander here, he will chirp like a bird, jump out, and feed them Arthur's cooking!"

"Noooooo!"

"And that was the story Big Bro told me." He concluded.

"Was that last part true? The part about Arthur's cooking."

"Huh? Oh. Nah. I just made it up. He never did tell me the ending." You gulped. The ending probably wasn't very pretty.

"Oh...well, we should keep going." You kept walking with a calm face but in reality, your heart was beating fast.

"Chirp, chirp!"

"Ah!" You screamed and clung onto his arm for dear life.

"What's wrong, (nickname)?"

"It's the Flying Mint Bunny! Quick, Al! We have to run away!" You grabbed his hand and ran towards the general direction of the rainbow.

"But heroes never run!"

"How about we play a quick game of pretend? You pretend that you're not a hero and I'll pretend that I'm Italian."

"Why Italian?"

"Because apparently, they can RUN!"

The third obstacle: Human needs.

"Wait (name)! Stop...It's important." You listened and stopped, still holding his hand.

"What is it, Alfie?"

"I...I..." He hesitated and stared at his feet.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" Gently, you placed a hand on his cheek.

"N-no. It's just that I...I need to go pee."

"Oh." Was all you could say before you dropped your hands and turned around.

"G-go ahead. I won't look. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" He spun you around and held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise."

Final obstacle: Finding the pot of gold.

After Alfred finished his business, the two of you continued your walk-run. After ten minutes you had reached, what Al declared, the end of the rainbow. It had to be the right place. After all, he is the hero. And the hero never lies. Right?

"Okay! This is where the rainbow ends!" It was really just a meadow within the forest.

"Where's the gold?" You asked, surveying the area. "All I see is grass."

"We have to look for it, of course!" You two decided to split up and search for the treasure.

It was getting late. Alfred turned, about to suggest the idea of going home when he saw something better. You.

The sun was setting at the perfect angle in which it made it look as if your face was glowing. Alfred stared in awe.

"What cha looking at, Al? Is there something on my face?" You giggled. He said nothing, instead, he slowly made his way over to you and pressed his soft lips to yours before quickly pulling away and blushing, averting his gaze. You gingerly touched your lips. Alfred suddenly remembered that his Mommy and Daddy told him they got married because they kissed. So does that mean...

"(Name), I will take full responsibility for what happened."

"Huh?" Responsibility was too big a word for your six year old self.

"I'll take care of you forever and we'll get married, okay? So please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad, Alfie." The blonde instantly brightened and bravely took your hand.

"Come on. Let's go home.

Back at Alfred's house, a less than happy Arthur could be seen frantically running around the front yard, until he finally caught sight of you two.

"There you are! Do you know how late it is? It's 6:30! I was yelling your names for so long! Al, you should know better than to drag (name) around so late. What will I tell her parents if she got hurt?" You two hung your heads in shame.

"Sorry."

"But Big Bro, guess what?" Alfred was back to his old self again. "We went out to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Arthur let out a small sigh and managed a tiny smile.

"Did you guys find it?"

"No..." You began, but was quickly interuppted by your best friend.

"Yeah, I did!"

"Oh really. Where?"

"Right. Here." He pointed his tiny finger at you.

* * *

This is my first Hetalia...series, I guess you can call it thatXD It's also on my DA account...just thought I would upload it here too! :D Hope you liked it~


	2. Dress Up (England)

**Dress up**

"But I don't wanna go over to Arthur's!"

Come on, (name). Be a good girl." Fresh tears sprung into your eyes. Your nails dug into the soft material of the couch, refusing to let go.

"Let's go, baby. Daddy's gonna be late for work. Don't you like going over to Arthur's?"

"No. It's boring and his Big Brother is a meanie potato head."

"Allistor is a great guy and his mom will be home so I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, up you go." Your dad lifted you up by your arms while you kicked and flailed your arms to no avail. Finally, you gave up and slumped against his shoulder.

"Can I at least bring my teddy bear?"

"Of course you can. Hurry up!"

"Thank you so much for agreeing to take care of (name)!"

"Oh, it's no problem. She's such a wonderful dear to look after." You finally arrived at the Kirkland's and had to endure five long minutes of borig adult talk while you stood beside Arthur's mom, holding Mr. Dumbledora, your bear, which you and Arthur decided to name together.

"Alright, I'm off to work. Don't cause too much trouble for Mrs. Kirkland. Okay, (Name)?" Your dad ruffled your hair and left. You pouted and held Mr. Dumbledora tighter. Arthur's mom closed the door and turned to you.

"Hello (Name), how was your morning?"

"Good." You lied.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" You shook your head.

"Okay. Arthur's upstairs in his room. I'll be down here if you need me." She walked towards the kitchen humming and left you alone. You walked up the stairs, crossing your fingers and hoping that the Kirkland's eldest son wasn't nearby.

Arthur, your friend since pretty much birth, was a blonde, green-eyed, English boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey, Arthur." You greeted shyly. The reason why you didn't want to come over today was because recently, seeing Arthur made you feel weird. It wasn't a bad feeling, you just felt an uneasy feeling in your stomach and blushed whenever you saw your friend. At first, you thought you were getting sick. In panic mode, you rushed to tell your mom. She only laughed and said, "You're just growing up." _Of course I'm growing up! _You thought. _I just turned seven after all!_

"Oh, hello (name). What brings you here today?" You snapped out of your thoughts and focused on Arthur.

"My daddy brought me over. He had to work." He nodded.

"Do you want to see some magic?" He asked and you quickly shook your head, eyes widening. The last time he offered to 'show you some magic', it did not end well. You had to sacrifice your old teddy bear.

"How about we do something el-"

"I need to go out for a while!" Mrs. Kirkland interrupted you. "Allistor, take care of the kids!" She said, followed by a quick "Yes, ma'am!" from Arthur's brother. Arthur is the youngest out of four brothers, with Allistor being the oldest. His two other brothers are studying abroad somewhere in Europe.

"So what do you want to do, (Name)?"

"Hm..." You looked around. His room was pretty plain. There were a few magic sets lying around and several old toy cars, but other than that, nothing else interesting. "I don't know what to do." He slid off his bed and offered his hand to you.

"Want to go downstairs to the basement and see if we can find something?" Your face grew hot and you took his hand.

Halfway down the stairs, you were interrupted by a shout.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's the little lass and my little brother. Artie's girlfriend over for a playdate?" Allistor teased, emphasizing the word 'date'.

"Go away, Allistor." Arthur grumbled, trying to push his brother away.

"Hahaha. 'Ay come on, little bro, can't I join in on your fun?" Arthur gripped my hands so tight, it hurt. He ran down with me in tow and his older brother laughed, finally leaving.

"Um, Arthur? Can you let go of my hand? It hurts." You two made it into the basement and escaped the evil meanie jerk. (You could say jerk now because your daddy isn't here and won't yell at you for using naughty words.)

"Sorry, (Name)." He let go of your hand. "It's pretty dark in here...I think there's a lightswitch somewhere."

Your eyes adjusted to the dark and you could see the switch next to the door.

"There!" You pointed. It was just beyond your reach.

"Ungh! I can't get it!" Arthur complained, jumping up and down, trying to flick it on.

"Should we...ask your brother for help?"

"No way! He'll just laugh at us.." He grumbled. You two turned silent and tried to think of solutions.

"I know! (Name), get on my back and I'll lift you up, then you can turn the lights on!"

"Okay!" You climbed on his shoulders while that weird feeling hit you again.

Flick! The whole room brightened. The two of you ran around the basement searching for something interesting to do.

"I found some old stuffed animals." Arthur showed you a box full of slightly battered toys. You looked around and saw a box filled with clothes in a corner.

"Ooh! What's that?" You ran to see that the clothes were actually costumes and dresses.

"The pirate costume belonged to Allistor when he was a kid." Arthur informed you, seeing that you were interested in the costume. You looked back and forth between the clothes and the box of stuffed animals...

"Arthur! I know what we should play! Let's play dress up." He stared at you with a look of horror.

"Dress up is for girls!"

"Just do it. It'll be fun. Trust me!" You assured him with a smile and thrusted the pirate costume into his arms. He walked over to another corner to change while you put on one of the dresses. It was light blue and just a bit too long for you, but it was okay.

"Are you ready, Arthur?"

"Yes.." He sounded unsure. You rummaged through the box and took out the biggest stuffed animal you could find in there, which happened to be a tiger.

"Oh no! The Mighty Tiger has taken me hostage! Help me! Somebody. Anybody!" You pretended to faint and Arthur soon caught on.

"Argh! Who dares take me beautiful (name)? I will cut them all down!" The Great Pirate Captain hopped on his ship(A giant cardboard box) and unsheathed his sword. (A rolled up newspaper.)

"I, the great Arthur Kirkland shall save you, my lady!" The pirate began rowing while you changed roles.

"Hehe, silly pirate. Minions, after him!" You held up the tiger and spoke in a raspy voice. You went over to the stuffed animal's box and pelted Arthur with animals.

"This is no trouble for me, the great Pirate King! Argh!" He defected all the oncoming animals with his sword and made his way over to save you.

He slashed the evil Tiger with his sword, who fell in defeat.

"Oh Great Pirate King, you have saved me. Thank you." You thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Arthur paled a bit and didn't know what to say next.

"Uh...um...I would like you to be my Pirate Queen!" He half yelled.

"I would love to." You answered and rested your head on his shoulder. And they lived happily ever after...

"Would you two buggers keep it down!?"

"Shut up ye ugly swine! I'll make you swab the deck!" The two of you giggled. "Let us go, my Queen." He whispered in your ear.

"Yes. Let's." You two ran out to hide before the eldest Kirkland could come and kill you both.

-Extended Ending-

"(Name)! Your dad's here!" Arthur's mom came back a while ago and now you two were back in Arthur's room. You had finally agreed to let him show you his new magic trick.

"Aw, I don't want to go home." You whispered.

"It's okay. You'll come back tomorrow, right?" You nodded and smiled.

"Bye Arthur!" You grabbed Mr. Dumbledora.

"Wait (Name)!" You turned around and he ran over to quickly kiss your forehead. "Okay, bye!" He pushed you out and skipped downstairs over to your dad.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" He asked as you two left.

"It was fun! We played pirates and dress up."

"Oh. Anything interesting happen?"

"Yep, I kised him." Your poor dad spent the car ride crying about how his baby was growing up way too fast while you merely smiled, excited to see what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Be My Friend? (Romano)

**Chibi Adventures!(Romano) Be My Friend?**

"Alright (Name)! We're finally here! This is HetaDayCare. You'll be coming here whenever Mommy and Daddy has to work, okay?" Your lower lip trembled. The five year old you did not understand the concept of day care.

"Are you gonna leave me alone here? I don't wanna be left here, Mommy! I don't want to be like that puppy in the movie we watched!"

"Oh you poor baby. No (Name), we're not leaving you! Mommy needs to go work, so (Name) be a good girl and listen to your caretaker here. I heard that she's a very nice young lady. I'll be back to pick you up."

"How long is a few hours?" You asked.

"Hm...about 15 episodes of (TV show)."

"Fifteen!" Your eyes widened. "That's a lot!" You tried to count on your tiny fingers and your mother giggled.

"Yes that is a lot, silly. Come on now, mama's gonna be late."

* * *

You were introduced to the teacher here, Miss Elizaveta, or Miss Elize for short. There were eight other kids around your age, crowded around the small room.

"Okay kids, let's sit in a circle and we'll play a game! This is called the name game. We'll take turns and when it's your turn, tell us your name and an animal that starts with the first letter of your name. I'll go first! I'm Elizaveta and an animal that starts with 'E' is eagle!" The next person who went was a boy who had silver hair and red eyes. He was a bit scary, you decided.

"I am the Awesome Gilbert and the animal I choose is the Awesome Gilbird!" He patted a fluffy, yellow chick resting on top of his head. _I want to touch it_, you thought to yourself. After Gilbert was another boy with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed younger than Gilbert. Probably around your age.

"Ludwig. Lion." Yet another boy went after him. Again, with blonde hair and blue.

"I am Francis and my animal shall be the beautiful flamingo!" He pulled a rose out of nowhere and tossed it onto the middle of the circle. After that, a very happy looking boy with a tan face and curly brown hair went.

"I'm Antonio! My animal is..uh..uh.." He was struggling with the last part.

"Alligator, you idiot!" The person sitting next to him whispered.

"Oh! Alligator! Gracias, Lovi!" The boy who helped Antonio, Lovi, went next. He had dark brown hair and a weird curl sticking out.

"My name's Lovino! Not Lovi, dammit!"

"Lovino, please don't swear. Animal?" Miss Elizaveta asked.

"Uh...Lemur." A few kids snickered. You were confused, why were they laughing? You thought that lemurs were pretty cool animals. The person after Lovino looked almost exactly identical to him. He had lighter hair and the same strange curl sprouted from his hair on the side opposite Lovino's. He also made a weird 'Ve' sound.

"Vee~ I'm Feliciano! I choose a fox, vee~"

"Whoo! Foxes are awesome!" Gilbert yelled. Some others nodded in agreement. The rest went, but you didn't pay attention to them. Instead, you watched Lovino. He sat there pouting with his face red. Eventually, it was your turn.

"Um, I'm (Name). Um, for the animal..uh..(Animal)!"

"Alright! That's the end of the game. Now you guys go around and play for a bit before lunch." Miss Elize announced.

Kids started scrambling up and running around, fighting for toys and making friends. You played by yourself for a while before stopping when you heard shouting. Really loud shouting. You looked up and saw Antonio getting yelled at by Lovino. Poor Antonio tried to get him to play together but Lovino refused. Soon, he left him in the corner drawing by himself. You put away the toys that you were playing with and walked over to Lovino. You stood quietly in front of him, twiddling your fingers, not knowing what to say.

"What are you standing there for, idiota?" He asked after you stood there for a good three minutes.

"Um...hi."

"Answer my question, dammit!" You flinched.

"Uh..I think lemurs are really cool!" He blinked in surprise and let out a sigh. Lovino slid over to the side and patted the empty space next to him.

"If you're gonna watch, then sit here. You annoy me, standing there." You happily accepted and plopped down next to him. Looking over his shoulder, you realized that he was drawing a bunny.

"That's really cute." You pointed out.

"Hm. People always say that Feli is better at drawing...and everything else! It's always Feli this, Feli that." You listened to him rant about his brother while he glared at Ludwig who was hanging out with Feliciano. "...But I still have to take care of that idiot Fratello of mine. He is my family after all." Lovino finished.

"Hm. Hey, Lovino?" You decided to change the subject. "Would you like to be my friend?" He turned fifty shades of red and looked away.

"Whatever you want, idiota." You took that as a yes.

* * *

It was lunch time. You sat next to Lovino and had the chance to meet a bunch of new people. There was Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. Lovino called them Tomato Bastard, Potato Bastard's brother, and Perverted Bastard, respectively. You asked him what bastard meant, he only ignored you and went back to eating his tomato. You also meant Feliciano, Lovino's younger twin brother by five minutes. He turned out to be bubbly, hyper, a bit of an airhead, and the complete opposite of Lovino. He also had the tendency to say 'vee' a lot. You also learned something called the Hug therapy. The hard way.

"Hey, ragazza!" You've only met Lovino for an hour but already, you learned quite a few new Italian words.

"Yes, Lovi?"

"Don't call me that! Here.." He shoved a shiny tomato in front of your face. "Take it. Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I like you or anything...I just happened to have an extra."

"Oooh, what's this, Lovi! You're giving a present to the pretty chica?" Antonio jumped in on the conversation and slung his arm around Lovino's shoulder.

"N-no! I just had an extra! Go away, dammit!"

"Kesesese, young love. How cute. But I think the frau likes the Awesome me more!"

"Of course not, mon ami! The pretty lady likes me more!"

"Argh! Shut up, bastards!" Lovino ran away into the ball pit. You followed him, ignoring all the wolf whistles behind you.

Lovino made it to the far corner of the pit. You tried to join him, but all the balls made it hard to maneuver around in your tiny body.

"You look stupid doing that, ragazza." You stuck your tongue at him and continued.

"Wha!" You slipped and fell into a sea of plastic balls. The little Italian shot up and looked around.

"Oi! Where'd you go? Idiota?" He started to get worried. It was all his fault after all..."Ragazza! Where are you? (Name)! (NAME)!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" You popped out from the spot you fell. Lovino stood a feet in front of you, frowning.

"What was that? A joke? It wasn't funny, ragazza. I was worried, dammit!"

"I'm sorry...Lovi..I just thought..." You teared up a bit.

"H-hey! Forget it okay! Don't cry, dammit..." He closed the distance between you two and pulled you into his arms, awkwardly patting your head. You giggled at the feeling.

"What are you laughing at, idiota! This is embarrassing, you know!" You couldn't see his face, but from his voice, it was obvious that it really was embarrassing for him.

"Sorry, Lovi."

"Stop calling me that. My name is Lovino. O!" He mumbled burying his head in your shoulder. His curl bobbed while he did that, which spiked up your curiosity.

"Hey Lovi?" You asked, ignoring his protest about his name. "What happens when I do this?" You gave the piece of hair a soft tug.

"Chi-CHIGI!" He abruptly pushed you away and blushed.

"Hehe, you made a funny sound!"

"Sh-shut up! Who let you do that, anyway!?" You giggled and held the tomato next to his flaming red face.

"Haha, just like twins~" You took a bite out of the tomato and offered it to him. "Wanna bite?"

He grumbled, but took the red fruit anyways. You two took turns biting the tomato until it was all gone and lunchtime turned into nap time.

* * *

-Extended Ending-

You laid down next to Lovino and decided that you would pull his curl every chance you get. Thus, nap time was filled with random shouts of 'Chigi!' followed by a little giggle. It continued until Miss Elizaveta decided to move her chair right next to you, and watch you for the remainder of nap time. Three tugs was the current record.


	4. Pasta Making (Feli)

Thank you anonymous guest reviewer who totally made my day! ^_^ Here's an update for you~

* * *

You were over at your best friend Feliciano's house for a play date. The two of you were up in his room, where he was teaching you how to color inside the lines on a coloring book.

"Feli, where's Lovino?"

"Fratello is over at big brother Antonio's house." His older twin brother, Lovino is out. Leaving you, Feliciano, and his grandpa to occupy the house.

The door bell rang downstairs and his grandpa answered the door.

"Hello," A woman spoke. You got up and motioned for Feli to follow you.

"Vee~"

"Shh!" You warned him. "We're going to sneak downstairs and watch. Be quiet, okay?"

"Ve!" That means yes in Feli's dictionary, in case you were wondering. The two of you creeped down the stairs with you in the lead.

"I'm Tamara from AznPanda Corporations." The woman continued. "I'm here to introduce you to our latest product: the Pasta Maker 2000! This baby will whip out fresh pasta, boil water, and make delicious tomato sauce all at the same time! At the great price of $783 not including tax, this greatest invention of all time could be yours!"

"So a bella ragazza like you is a salesperson? This must be my lucky day!" Feli's Grandpa laughed, while you two hid behind a tall vase that covered both of you.

"It's just a temporary job, sir."

"Really? But I wouldn't mind if companies hired more ragazze like you." He joked and from your view, you could see that the other woman blushed.

"Vee...!" A fly had made its way inside the house and Feliciano frantically tried to swat it away, knocking the vase out in the process. Meanwhile, Tamara the salesperson and Grandpa jumped.

"What was that?" She asked?

"Oh, just my..uh, my.." He panicked. "Cat! Yes, it's my cat!"

"You have a cat? I really like cats too!" He sighed in relief. "Can I see it?" Then panicked again.

"Um, what do you say we go out for a drink and talk about this Pasta whatever that you have?"

"But, I'm at work..."

"Don't worry! I'll buy five of those whatevers. Your boss won't yell at you now, right?"

"O-okay.." He laughed and slung his arm around her waist, walking out the door.

"Feli! I'll be out for a bit!"

"Who's Feli?" She asked.

"My...cat." The door slammed shut, leaving you two alone in the big house. You could hear the engine of a car roaring outside and getting farther, and farther away.

"(Name), is Grandpa gonna come back?" Feliciano asked, sniffling.

"Of course he is." You patted his hair, careful to avoid the mysterious curl that he specifically told you not to touch. "Let's go back upstairs to play." You suggested. Feli nodded, near tears, while you guided him back up to his room.

You two continued coloring, and then moved on to playing tea party, then went back to more coloring, and finally, you just flopped back on his bed.

"I'm so bored!" You cried. Grandpa Rome was gone for a very long time. Fifteen long minutes.

"Ve, (Name) I'm hungry."

"I am too, Feli."

"I want pasta!" A great idea popped in your head.

"I know what to do now, Feli! Let's go make some pasta!"

"But, Grandpa doesn't let me and Fratello near the stove!"

"It'll be fine. This is an emergency, he'll understand."

"Okay..." You ran downstairs and pulled him along with you.

"You'll have to teach me how to make pasta though."

"Alright, listen up soldier!" You barked.

"Yes!" He stood up straight and saluted.

"I need you to fetch me a big pot and big bag of pasta! Oh, and a stool too. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then. Dismissed!" Feliciano scrambled all around the kitchen, finding all of the items. Clinks and clanks were heard throughout the house.

"I've *huff* got all the *huff* stuff, (Name)!"

"Good." You dragged the stool over to the kitchen sink. "Boil some water first, right?" He nodded. You turned on the faucet and filled it way up to the tip top of the pot. Grunting, you struggled to lift it up and transport it over to the stove.

"Ah, help me over here, soldier!" Feli rushed over while you lifted the pot over. The extreme weight knocked you off balance and you tripped off the stool. The contents of the pot spilled over the kitchen floor like a great flood.

"Ow..." You bumped your knee quite painfully on the way down.

"Vee, (Name)! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." You stared at the fallen pot and wet floor. "We should fix this first. Bring me some towels! Lots of them!"

"Hai!" He ran to the bathroom first, then all around the house in search of towels to cover up the mess.

"I couldn't find anymore towels, so I brought this instead..." You looked through the big pile of cloth. There were a couple of towels from the bathroom, a roll of toilet paper, and...

"What's this?" You held up a suspicious looking pink thing with colorful polka dots.

"That's Grandpa's robe." You shuddered, imagining the older man wearing the atrocious article of clothing.

"Whatever, let's just throw them all on the spot." Feliciano tossed the towels and robe on the wet floor while you unrolled the toilet paper and threw them in as well.

"I'm gonna try filling up the pot again." You picked up the forgotten pot and climbed back on the stool, filling it halfway this time. You removed from the sink, wobbling a bit, but got it to the stove with no accidents.

"(Name) how will we turn the stove on?"

"We could...hm. One of us will climb on to the counter next to the stove and turn it on!"

"Ve, okay!" You moved the stool closer to the counter and hopped on top. You couldn't reach the top. Feli, who was taller than you, tried next. He couldn't either.

"I'll carry you up, (Name)! Then you can reach the top!" It actually surprised you that Feli could come up with a smart plan like that. But it was a good plan nontheless. He hoisted you up on his back and lifted you up enough to get you over and on top of the counter. Good thing you decided to wear pants today...

"Target reached!" You announced. "Now, the next part of my plan..." You eyed the different dials on the stove. Flick! It turned on.

"We did it, (Name)!" You nodded excitedly. Now, to wait until the water boils...

You and Feli managed to fall asleep together on the kitchen floor. By the time you came to, all you could was his frantic shouts.

"Water! Ve! (Name) wake up! The water's boiling!"

"Hm? What?" You shot up. The water! You forgot about it. It was bubbling and steam shot up from the pot.

"Pasta! Pasta! Feli, get me the pasta!"

"Vee!" He was definitely crying right now. The thing about Feli is that he is a crybaby. Even though he's older than you by a year, you were always the one who comforted him whenever he got in trouble, or his older picked on him.

"Here's the pasta!" He thrust the bag in your hand and you tossed the whole thing in, plastic bag and all.

"Vee, I don't think we did it right, (Name)..."

"Why not?" He pointed to the pot. It was boiling over. You were still on the counter.

"Ah! What should I do? What should I do!?" Some of the water flodded over to the counter and it burned your hand. "Ouch!" Tears filled your eyes.

"Jump (Name)!" You followed his advice and jumped off the dangerous counter.

"It's okay, bella." Feli affectionately petted your hair while inspecting your slightly red hand.

"It hurts..."

"I can fix that!" He kissed your nose. "Grandpa makes Fratello do that to me whenever I trip and hurt myself. It always makes me forget about the pain." You smiled. It really did make you forget about how much it hurt.

"I think we should go outside. Before, you know, something bad happens."

You two ran and waited outside by the flower garden.

The stove ended up overheating and exploded. Water, plastic, and super soggy noodles filled the kitchen. The firemen came and managed to extinguish the fire. But when Grandpa finally came back home after two hours, he was in for a big surprise.

"My-my house!"


	5. To See Fairies(Iceland)

Your friend Iceland was a weird one indeed. You never truly knew that until today. At first, your impression of the Nordic country was not a good one.

It was your first day in preschool. He was the odd one out. The one who sat in the corner when it was playtime, the one who stayed awake when it was nap time, the one who hid in the bathroom when it was clean up time, the list just goes on. One point that also made him stand out was that he always carried a puffin around with him. You didn't like the bird thing, and still don't. The first time you approached the animal, you reached out to pet him, but he bit your finger and starting yelling words that you dare not repeat.

Anyways, it took a solid week before you actually talked to Iceland for the first time. It was quite an awkward conversation.

"Hi, I'm (Name)." You told him.

"I'm Emil."

"I don't like your Puffin." You bluntly stated.

"I don't like your shoes." He replied in a bored tone. Back and forth the insults went.

"Well, I don't like your hair!"

"I don't like your socks.""

"I don't like your eyes!" Lie. He had really pretty violet eyes.

"I don't like your frown."

"I like you."

"...I like you too." In conclusion, it was an extremely confusing conversation between two five year olds that no one will ever understand. Let's just say that you two were pretty much inseparable ever since.

It wasn't until earlier this year, two years after the preschool phase, that he told you his biggest secret yet. Emil was a country. He represented Iceland, part of the Nordics in Europe.

Today, the two of you huddled together, at his house. Reading a copy of Peter Pan that you found in his older brother's closet along with a bunch of larger books on trolls and fairies, also an empty cage where he supposedly "kept" the fairies. Norway wasn't Iceland's actual brother, he just took care of him since Emil was still young.

"Emil, do fairies really exist?" You asked, pointing at Tinkerbell. The young country shrugged.

"Onii-chan might know."

"Let's go ask him then!" You suggested with excitement twinkling in your eyes.

He shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

The two of you carefully tip toed into the kitchen where Norway sat, reading the newspaper.

"Go ask him!" You whispered.

"No. You were the one who wanted to know." Frowning, you pushed him and he fell with a quiet thud. He recovered and pushed you back.

"If you two have something to say, then stop fighting and come sit." Norway interrupted you two with his monotonous voice. You let go of Emil's shirt collar and he untangled his fingers from your hair. You shyly revealed yourself behind the wall and climbed up to sit in one of the chairs.

"Iceland had a question he wanted to ask you!" You quickly said.

"I, what? But, it was-" He cut himself off and dropped his head on the table, clearing giving up on trying to explain. "Do fairies exist?" He murmured.

Norway smirked. "Of course they do. Don't you see them fluttering around you? Over there, see? There's even a troll meditating on the floor by the sink." Iceland stared at his older brother as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head and started speaking Gibberish. You, on the other hand, were fascinated and gazed at his brother in awe.

"Why can't I see the fairies?" You asked.

"Well, it takes a lot of training to gain this ability."

"You're all just crazy." Emil announced, preparing to leave.

"Wait! Icey, wait~ Don't leave yet! Don't you want to see the fairies too?"

"No." You pouted at his blunt response.

"I'll give you a biiiiiig hug if you stay!" He didn't say anything for a really long time and you thought he had forgotten how to speak. A blush colored his face while he turned around and returned to his original seat.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only staying because you're annoying me." He added.

"Yosh~ Let's begin!" You cheered.

The older country straightened his tie and whipped out a pair of glasses from nowhere.

"Woah! How did you do that?"

"Fairies. Now, let's start the Fairy Training Program." You struggled to keep your excitement in. "First step, eat your vegetables." From under the table, he produced two bowls of steamed broccoli and Brussels sprouts.

"WHAT!?" You and Iceland yelled in unison.

"Are you backing out now, (Name)?" He asked.

"No! I can do this!" You grabbed the bowl and a fork as Emil did the same. It was a very difficult task. You stabbed at a broccoli and brought it to your lips. It was now or never. Slowly, the vegetable entered your mouth and you fought the urge to spit it straight at Norway's face. You chewed in a painfully slow speed with your face scrunched up in disgust. Surprisingly, Iceland finished before you without a word of complaint. You picked at the food in front of you.

"Give me that." He snatched the bowl away from you and ate the rest of the contents.

"Wait, Emil!" You tried to stop him. If he ate all the vegetables then you won't be able to see the fairies!

"...what?" He asked, feeling a little sick.

"Thank you." You said. It wasn't his fault, he just did it to help you. Anyways, you did eat one broccoli. That's gotta count for something, right?

Norway collected the bowls and tossed them in the sink.

"Second step, clean up the toy room." You two groaned. The toy room was by far, the messiest room in this house. The two of you had the bad habit of taking out toys and not putting them back afterwards.

"That'll take forever!" Iceland nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to do this, Onii-chan?"

"If you want to see the fairies." You walked upstairs, slumping your shoulders.

You picked up a toy truck and put it back in a box. You and Emil decided to split the room in half, you cleaned the left side and he took the right.

"Emil, where does this go?" You held up a puffin plushy.

"On top of that shelf." He pointed. Speaking of puffins...

"Where did that annoying bird thing of yours go?"

"Mr. Puffin isn't annoying. He's at the vet right now."

"Are they going to clean out that potty mouth of his?" He didn't say anything. You picked up a mini bowling set and took it over to Emil's side to put it away. Little did you know, a tiny lego piece managed to fall and make its way hidden from your view and within the path you were walking.

"Ouch!" You stepped on it and fell forward, dropping the bag of pins. Poor Emil had been standing not too far away from you and had to pay the price by you landing on top of him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too! Are you okay?" You asked.

"I'm fine (Name)." He rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes...to see your face inches from his.

"Eh? Icey, why's your face so red?" You poked his cheek.

"It's nothing! Just..just..get off of me."

The rest of clean up time went by, uneventful. Not counting that time when you turned around, not realizing that he was right next to you, and accidentally kissed him. Or that time when you decided it would be fun to jump on Iceland's back, surprising and causing him to yelp and fling a baseball bat at the wall. You two decided to cover up the hole with a large, kind of ugly-looking, Norway poster that you two worked together to draw. He will never suspect a thing. So, yes, clean up time went by smoothly. Very. Smoothly.

"We finished! Now, what?" You asked Norway while he inspected the room. He walked around and paused in front of the poster for a very long time, while you and Emil held hands, sweating up a storm. Norway nodded and moved on, you two sighed in relief.

"The last step is, take a nap."

"Huh? But I hate naps!" You complained. Iceland didn't look too happy either, but pulled you along.

You entered his room and he got on his bed with you following. He pulled the covers over the two of you and you closed your eyes. For some reason, you just couldn't sleep right. You kept tossing and turning and your arms felt empty.

"Hey, Emil?" You whispered to the already snoring boy.

"Hm?"

"Um, well..you know how I usually sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"Yeah." He turned around to face you.

"So...can you be my teddy bear for one day? Please? I really can't sleep." For the third time today, the little country's face lit up.

"Do what you want. I'm going to sleep." You silently cheered and wrapped your arms around him, burying you head in his neck.

-Extended Ending-

Iceland woke up first, and shook you awake shortly after.

"What is it, Emil?" You rubbed your eyes.

"Did you see it? The fairies?" He asked and you blinked, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah! I did! What about you?"

"No...Onii-chan lied to me."

"Well I did. It was awesome! There were pink, purple, green, and blue fairies! Also, I met a big family of trolls who kept unicorns for pets. You were there too! You danced in their backyard, wearing a pink tutu!"

"..."

Norway watched all of this unfold behind the door, peeking through a tiny crack. Poor Iceland did not talk to you for the rest of the day...


	6. Meet My New German Friend(Germany)

Somebody requested a Germany one so here you go!

* * *

Today was a day like any other. Your parents left you to vacation in some warm, island country while you were stuck with your cousin. There was nothing wrong with your babysitter. She was a gentle, popular, teenage girl who tends to get distracted sometimes. All the time. Today was just one of those days.

It was a quiet evening, your cousin sat on one of the comfy chairs, reading those teenage magazines that your parents have banned you from reading after you had "accidentally" flooded the bathroom because you were trying become a mermaid, as suggested in the magazine.

You played with the dollhouse set that you got from your parents on your last birthday. The living room suddenly filled with an obnoxious pop song playing, and you jumped. It was your cousin's ringtone.

"Hello? Oh, Elizabeta?" You recognized it as one of your cousin's friends from school. "Big sale at the mall right now? Really?" You glanced at your cousin from your peripheral. She seemed very excited.

"Oh, but I can't go today." Her face fell. "I have to babysit my uncle's daughter." She looked at you while talking on the phone and you felt very self conscious, staring at the doll in your hand.

"Huh? Really? Good idea! I'll drive her over right away! Meet you in 15 minutes, okay? Bye." Your cousin sprung off the chair, pranced over to the coat closet, and wrapped you up in a warm jacket.

"(Name), I'm going to take you somewhere fun, okay?"

"Fun?"

"Yes, somewhere fun. Now let's go!" She picked you up as if you were a small child and took you outside to her car.

"Lock the door!" You reminded her.

"Oh! Right, right. The door! I almost forgot. Such a smart little kid you are, (Name)." She cooed and pinched your cheek. You rubbed the sore spot where it hurt.

You found yourself being picked up once again and rushed off to the foreign house. Your cousin pounded on the front door, which opened to reveal a tall albino with slightly creepy red eyes.

* * *

"Gilbert! Where's your little brother? Get him over here, ASAP!" This albino, Gilbert, looked taken aback by your Cousin's sudden visit, but awkwardly walked back into his house to retrieve his younger brother.

Minutes later, your sister's friend returned, with his little brother in tow. He looked around your age and was nothing like his older brother. Appearance wise, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, nothing compared to Gilbert's silver hair and striking red eyes.

"Okay (Name)," Your cousin pushed you towards the younger boy. "This is Ludwig. Ludwig, (Name). Now bond. And you!" She pointed at Gilbert. "are coming with me to the mall. You kids take care of yourselves!" With that, your cousin dragged Gilbert out of his house and sped off in her car. They just left you two alone. Even your small little brain could tell that this was illegal.

"Um.." Ludwig shuffled his foot around and blushed. You found that really cute. "is there anything you want to do, (Name)?" You shrugged.

"I like to watch TV." Ludwig nodded and shut the front door, then led you to the living room where the two of you watched various kid shows for hours.

On the third hour of TV watching, your eyes felt like heavy weights and you slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Your head dropped and used Ludwig's shoulder as a pillow. The blushing German boy could only stutter and make incomprehensible sounds.

By the time you were awake once more, you had your arms around Ludwig, squeezing him like a teddy bear, your throat felt like sandpaper, and the sky was dark. Gently, you shook your brand new friend awake.

"Hey, Ludwig, wake up!" The blonde blinked several times and stared at you like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who're you?" he asked, looking a bit frightened at the supposedly "stranger" in his bed.

"(Name), remember? I came with that crazy teenage girl who was screaming like a banshee?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm kind of thirsty. Is there something to drink?"

"Ja. Come with me, I'll take you to the kitchen." You nodded and waited for him to move. You two stayed still in the same position for quite a while. He cleared his throat.

"Huh?"

"Um..(Name), your...arms."

"Oh." You noticed that your arms were still woven around his waist. "Sorry."

"Hm." He hopped off the couch and started walking to the kitchen without even bothering to wait for you. You quickly scurried over to make sure that you wouldn't get lost.

* * *

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" You asked the boy who was glaring at the cabinet in front of it as if it would magically explode under his intense stare.

"I can't reach my sippy cup." Your eyes widened in horror. Oh no! That could possibly be one of the worst things in the whole wide world to happen to a four year old!

"Is there anything we can do?" You wailed.

"I'm afraid there isn't. There are no stools in sight or anything that can possibly lift us up to retrieve the cup."

"Oh what should we do, captain!?" He grabbed your shoulders.

"Never fear! I have thought of a solution." He pointed to the mini fridge. "There." Curiously, you followed him over.

"There should be some juice boxes in here...or not." There was not a juice box in sight, nor milk. Or anything for that matter. Except...

"That. We'll drink that." Hidden behind some broccoli, and leftover mashed potatoes, were six bottles of some golden brown liquid that you had never seen before.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, I see my brother drink it all the time. He says it's the awesomest thing ever to hit mankind."

"Okay..." You helped him bring all six bottles to the floor. He tried to open the cap.

"Ugh. I can't open it."

"What does your brother do to open them?"

"He uses a weird tool thing."

"Like...scissors?" Ludwig shrugged and got up to get a pair of scissors.

After much more struggling, you and Ludwig somehow managed to open the bottle caps on all six beers.

"Wow, Ludwig! You're really strong!"

"Danke.." You took a tiny sip out of the bottle and made a face.

"Ew! This is so bitter!"

"You'll get used to it." said Ludwig, who was already on his second bottle.

* * *

-Extended Ending-

The front door unlocked with a click.

"(Name)! I'm back!" Gilbert walked in and flicked the light switch on to brighten the room. The two of them gasped simultaneously.

"(Name)!" Your cousin dropped her two handful of shopping bags and ran around like a crazy woman searching for for you. Gilbert on the other hand, gaped at the sight before him. The house, bhis house/b, was a mess. The couch flipped over, vases knocked down, books thrown everywhere. It was quite literally a mess.

Upstairs wasn't any better, your cousin found out. There were clothes strung everywhere, and she was pretty sure that that was a mattress hanging halfway out the window there. What if the two of you were kidnapped, she worried. That is, until she heard the loud Sesame Street music blaring through a speaker.

"Ludwig! *hic* You're the Cookie Monster! *hic* hahahaha!"

"Ja, Ja! I am the Coooookie Mooonster! (Name), you *hic* are Big Bird! Ja!" A loud burp erupted from Gilbert's room. She walked over to investigate. They you were, on top of Gilbert's bed, jumping up and down with Ludwig. Toilet paper littered the ground. Your cousin sniffed.

"That's weird. Why does it smell like..."

"Scheiße! Who drank all my beer!?"

Your cousin had a feeling that she wouldn't be babysitting you again anytime soon...


	7. Escape to the Sun(Russia)

**Here's a Russia one for TooBitter~**

* * *

You found your friend, Russia, staring out the window at the falling snow. Curious, you walked over and joined him.

"Ivan," You called out to him using his human name. "What are you doing?"

"Hello (Name). Do you like the cold?" You frowned. He didn't answer your question.

"Not really. But the snow's a lot of fun to play with!" You smiled and closed your eyes, thinking back when you made snow angels and threw snowballs. He said nothing, but his face darkened a little, as if he disapproved of your answer. Ivan is the human personification of Russia. The concept confused you when you were first told of it, and it still does. You didn't know what personification meant and Russia sounded like a food to you. Burying your head in your arms, you flash backed to how you ended up living with Ivan in the first place.

Your parents were young when they had you. Wild, inexperienced, they yearn to return to their partying days. You were only three, and could barely recite the alphabet. They left you in front of a bakery without a second thought and left. You stood by the bakery entrance day after day with nothing to eat but the occasional scrap. It was winter and a great snowstorm was raging. The streets bare, save for your tiny shivering form. A tall figure ran over to you.

"Oh you poor thing, where are your parents?" It was Belarus, Ivan's older sister. She picked you up and took you in. That was how you were saved on that harsh winter night.

"(Name), run away with me, da?" Russia's sudden suggestion surprised you.

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere else. Someplace...warmer." Ivan never liked the cold.

"Okay, if it makes you happy." You would do anything to make him happy. You put on a thick coat, your panda earmuffs, and pulled on your brand new, shiny boots. Ivan held your hand and opened the door. A cold gust of wind hit your face.

"Don't forget to lock the door this time! I don't want to have timeout again because the door flew open and filled the house with snow!" Ivan smiled.

"I did. Let's go." You had trouble trying to walk through the snow. It was easy for Ivan though. He was at least a head taller than you.

"Are we there yet?" You asked after one minute.

"Not quite." Another minute passed and you asked again.

"How about now?"

"We're almost there." He announced even though it's only been three minutes since you started your expedition. Determined, you walked faster with big steps.

"Wo-woah!" You slipped on an icy patch of grass and fell, pulling Ivan down with you.

"Ow.." You rubbed your sore arm. "Sorry, I pulled you down too."

"It's okay. Come on, let's keep walking." He offered you his hand again and you took it.

"Ru-Russia, are w-we almost th-there yet?" You shivered. The bitter cold was really getting to you.

"Are you cold, (Name)?" You nodded. Weirdly, Ivan seemed unaffected by the harsh weather. "Here, we'll share my scarf, da?" He unravelled a part of his precious scarf and tied it around your neck.

"Thank you, Ivan." You smiled brightly. Walking was much more difficult now that you two shared the scarf. If one person walked faster than the other, then that person will be choked by the scarf and the slower person would fall in the snow. It took a lot of team work to reach Russia's destination. The garden shed.

Normally, walking from the house to the shed would take five minutes, max. Due to the snow and windy weather, the trip took fifteen minutes. It felt like hours to you.

"Is this the place you wanted to go?" He nodded and led you inside. It was indeed a warmer place than outside, but cold nonetheless. You sat on the hardwood floor and waited while Russia turned the lights on. From the corner, he picked up a pot, and took it over to show you.

"This is a sunflower. It's pretty, da?" You nodded, smiling a bit more. Russia always talked about these, no matter what season it was. He promised that he would show you one someday.

"One day, I want to live in a warm place filled with sunflowers! I hate the cold. There's always war at my place ever since I could remember. I want to live somewhere happy, and bright, with lots and lots of sunflowers!" He paused and smiled at you. "I've always been lonely. I had big sister...and Belarus," He shuddered. "but they weren't always around. Until big sister brought you in, (Name)!" You smiled sadly and hugged Ivan.

"When you move to that warm place...can I come with you?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" You giggled, kissing his cheek.

"That sound you just made.."

"You mean this?" You giggled again. He nodded.

"It makes me happy." Once more you giggled and your eyelids started to droop. It was warm inside the shed and being so close to Russia. You felt sleepy. Just before falling into a deep slumber, you heard someone whisper.

"When you get older (Name), become one with me, da?"

-Extended Ending-

Sunshine. Lots and lots of Sunflowers! You were having the best dream of your life...until a bucket of snow was dumped over your yellow wonderland. You woke up in shock. You were wrapped up in bunches of blankets and comforters. Russia, who was right next to you, woke up due to your sudden action.

"Is something wrong, (Name)?"

"I was dreaming about a place with pretty sunflowers..and then..and then..it was destroyed!" You sniffled.

"It's okay," Ivan said. "I'l bring you lots and lots of sunflowers!" He enveloped you in a warm hug, just as his older sister Ukraine walked in.

"Um...hot chocolate, anyone?"


	8. I Can Make Cheese Fondue! (Switzerland)

"(Name)-chan, come on. Mommy and Daddy have to go to work now. We have to drop you off at Grandma's." The little five year old you frowned.

"I don't wanna!" You obnoxiously yell, determined to stay planted to the cream colored carpet in your living room.

"It'll be lots of fun with her! You can play with her kitties." Your mother coaxed while your nose scrunched up at the mention of the multiple cats that your Grandma owned.

"Grandma smells yucky and the kitty cats gave me a booboo…"

It was then that your father walked through the front door after starting up the car.

"Is she still not budging?" Your mother shook her head.

"Hm. Perhaps the Zwinglis will…" Your ears perked up at the mention of the familiar last name.

"Are we going to see Vash-nii san?" Your parents glanced at each other before they realized what time it was. In a flash, you were picked up and taken to the car.

"I'll call them to make sure!" Your mother called out. You were buckled into your car seat as your father slid into the driver's seat, waiting.

A couple of minutes later, she returned with a smile on her face.

"To the Zwinglis we go!" She declared.

"Yay!" You cheered, waving your arms in excitement.

"(Name), I know you're excited, but stop kicking my seat!"

"Sowwy, Daddy."

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in on the Zwingli's driveway and finally, the seemingly never-ending drive was over. You were bouncing up and down in your car seat anxiously waiting for you mom to unbuckle you. As the two of you reached the front door, you were so excited it was hard to contain it. It had been so long since the last time you saw the older boy. You thought back to the last time you saw him. It was probably way back over a year ago when his sister, Lili was born. Due to an unforeseen business trip, your parents couldn't attend her first birthday a couple months ago while you were sent to stay with your grandma. As much as you loved your granny, watching her sew for five hours straight wasn't fun at all. The cakes she baked were delicious though.

The door opened revealing Mrs. Zwingli.

"Good morning! Hello (Name)-chan, it's been awhile since I've seen you. You've grown so much!" You gave her your biggest smile and waved. Speaking of growing up, you wonder how Vash looks now. Maybe he grew taller? In your mind, you imagined a towering giant with the face of a seven-year-old Vash. Nervously, you clung closer to your mother. A honk from you family's car caught both women's attention and your mother realized that she was going to be late to work.

"Oh, I'll have to talk to your again some other time! (Name), Mommy will pick you up after work, be a good girl okay?" Your mother placed a kiss on your cheek and rushed off to the car. Mrs. Zwingli gave you a warm smile and invited you inside.

* * *

"Vash is upstairs in his room. I'll be in the kitchen baking cookies if you need me." With that, the older blonde woman hustled to the kitchen.

As you made your way to the staircase, you spotted a large bundle on the couch. It turns out that it was the one year old Lili, fast asleep. You smiled at the adorable scene before you and continued on your way.

Up the stairs, you were greeted with the familiar sight of the long hallway with numerous rooms along each side of the wall. It was easy to find Vash's room, seeing as how it was the only one with an open door.

Slowly, you tip-toed closer and took a peek in. The blonde boy was seated on the floor and reading a fairly large book. You were pretty sure that these were what the big kids call "chapter books" at your school. You were amazed at how Vash could read so fast, flipping through the pages in no time. He was only two years older than you!

While you focused your attention on Vash, you had leaned over a little too much and slipped on the hardwood floor. The sudden loud crash had caused Vash to look up from his book. He saw you sprawled on the ground and ran over to check on you.

"Oi! Are you okay? What are you doing here?" You, slightly recovered from the fall, looked up with watery eyes.

"Vash nii-san!" You cried and flung your arms around him. You couldn't see it from your angle, but Vash's entire face had turned redder than a tomato as he awkwardly put his arms around you and patted your head.

The smell of fresh baked cookies hit you and you quickly removed yourself from Vash's hold.

"Vash-nii! The cookies are done! Let's go get some!"

"Huh? A-ah…yeah, let's go." You waited as he got up and put his book back on his shelf. You took his hand in yours, taking note at how much bigger it is now, and the two of you went downstairs together.

In the kitchen, Lili already woke up and was placed in her high chair. She looked at you with large, curious green eyes.

"Lili, say hello to (Name) nee-san." Mrs. Zwingli told her. Lili, in her baby talk, blubbered something that you thought sound like Nee-san but it was hard to tell.

"You two came down at the right time, I just finished these cookies." Vash's mother handed the two of you each a large chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zwingli." You said as you bit into the warm, gooey treat. She poured two cups of milk for you two and left the kitchen saying that she'll be working outside in the yard.

* * *

After you finished your snack, Vash suggested that the two of you watch some TV. Leaving Lili occupied in her high chair with some stuffed animals, you two walked into the living room and channel surfed for a while. Halfway into a new episode of a show about a bunch of colorful bears, Vash had fallen asleep with your lap being used as a pillow. You were surprised yet slowly, mischievousness began to creep up on you as you pulled your hair out of the perfect pigtails they were in.

Grasping the two ribbons in your hands, you flashed an evil grin that only five year olds can make. With quick, skilled hands, you had put your blonde friend's hair into two, short pigtails, much like what you had just two minutes prior.

When Vash began to wake up, you shot a glance at him and couldn't stop your laughter. His sleepy face along with that hairstyle was just too cute!

"What's wrong?" He asked in a half asleep tone.

"Nothing, this show is just really funny." Vash looked at the bright screen. The main character had just lost his favorite balloon and began to cry. Vash gave you a weird look.

"Vash-nii, I'm hungry." He let out a sigh.

"Wait here, I'll make you something."

"Um..Vash-nii, what is this?" You pointed to the bowl of white-ish yellow liquid.

"Cheese fondue." He simply replied.

"Oh, so this is what cheese fondue looks like?"

"Uh…yeah." Okay, so maybe microwaved mozzarella cheese sticks in a bowl with half a bagel wasn't exactly the most authentic cheese fondue that Vash has ever had in his seven years of life, but hey, you were barely five, you wouldn't know what cheese fondue looked like.

"This is really delicious, thank you!"

After your meal, you asked Vash to teach you how to make this delicious thing called cheese fondue.

He took three cheese sticks out and threw them in a bowl. The bowl was then put into the microwaved and microwaved on high for thirty seconds, or until it was all melted. Finally, take a bagel or any other bread like item available, and dip it into the cheese sauce.

"Thanks for the help, Vash-nii!" You kissed his cheek and hopped off to play with Lili, leaving the older boy standing there, slightly dumbfounded.

As the day came to a close, it was time for you to go home. You waved goodbye to the Zwinglis and allowed you mother to buckle you in.

"How was your day, (Name)?" Your dad asked as he started up the car.

"It was lots of fun, I know how to make cheese fondue now!"

"Ah that's great, why don't you make us some once we get home? Mommy and I are very hungry."

"Okay!"

* * *

-Extended Ending-

You set off to work the moment you stepped into the house.

"Let's see, I need cheese sticks…" You looked in the refrigerator, but there was no cheese to be found. You did, however, remember that you had some marshmallows left from the last camping trip you had with your parents. The color was close enough, so you poured those in a bowl.

"Microwave on high thirty seconds or until it is melted." You repeated what Vash told you.

As the microwaved stopped beeping, you opened it to find a big sticky mess.

"Oh well, at least there's still marshmallow in the bowl." Next, you poked a finger to taste it.

"This is too sweet! It needs to be salty!" You reached for the saltshaker, accidentally knocking down the pepper along the way. It was then that you remembered your dad liked to eat spicy things.

"Better add this too!" Salt and pepper were added to the mixture and you mixed it together with a spoon. Finally, you looked around the kitchen for bread-like items.

"Bannana bread!" Your cheese fondue dinner was complete.

You were glad that your parents seemed to enjoy it. They even stayed home the rest of the week to play with you too!


End file.
